La estrella de Steyr
by Assary
Summary: AU. SQ. Carmilla es una mercenaria que vive en Steyr (Estiria, Austria). El emperador austríaco quiere que se una al ejército para combatir a las tropas napoleónicas. Cuando Carmilla vuelve, sabe que conoce a Laura de otra vida. ¿Por qué lo sabe? ¿Quién es Emma? ¿Quién es Regina? ¿Cuál fue su historia?
1. La guerra se aproxima

**Capítulo 1.- La guerra se aproxima**

La mercenaria se acomodó en el lecho, reclinándose sobre la pared de piedra y hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Estaban siendo tiempos duros para los habitantes de Steyr. La _Gran Peste_ estaba devastando todo el continente y nadie conocía la cura para tal mal. Los doctores probaban todo tipo de brebajes pero pocos sobrevivían para llegar al fin de sus experimentos. La joven levantó su cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de su padre. _"Deberías ir a la taberna de la posada y tranquilizar a la Señorita Hollis". _Su voz sonaba segura pero había un leve atisbo de tristeza en su tono.

La muchacha se levantó y estudió minuciosamente la mirada de su padre, tratando de averiguar lo que sucedía. _"¿Hay algo que no me estés contando, padre?"_ Su padre agachó la cabeza y dándose la vuelta, se marchó. Carmilla se preguntó qué estaría pasando para no haber obtenido respuesta. Aquello tenía que ser más grave de lo que pensaba.

Se colocó el cinturón cruzado al pecho con los tres distintos tipos de navajas, se enfundó los guantes con las cuchillas afiladas y se vendó ambas muñecas para que éstas no resbalaran. Sopló las velas, cogió la capa del perchero y mientras se ponía el capuchón, salió del castillo con destino a la posada. Mientras pisaba con cuidado en la nieve, pensó en Laura Hollis, aquella asustadiza joven cortesana. Sonrió con dulzura. _"Carmilla, ¿a ti te gusta la nieve?"_ Recordó como le contestó que sí aunque la verdad es que la aborrecía. Solía resbalarse con facilidad y aquello la había hecho quedar en evidencia como mercenaria en más de una ocasión. _"¿Podríamos hacer algún día un trineo de madera e ir al monte? ¿Y nos podríamos tirar ladera abajo? ¿Carm?"_ El entusiasmo de la noble era tal que había terminado por ceder.

Abrió la puerta de la taberna y se sorprendió al no escuchar un solo sonido. Había alrededor de veinte hombres bebiendo y todos tenían el semblante serio. Nadie pronunciaba una palabra. Aquello alarmó a Carmilla. Tragó saliva y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Laura, quien estaba cabizbaja, removiendo el té de su taza de porcelana. Se sentó y se desabrochó la capa. _"¿Laura? ¿Qué está pasando?"_ La cortesana dejó de dar vueltas a la bebida y levantó su rostro, mirando dulcemente a la mercenaria. "_Estamos en guerra. Napoleón ha decidido atacar Austria." _La joven mercenaria abrió los ojos como platos. "_¿Está el zar Alejandro de nuestro lado?_" Laura asintió levemente. _"Bueno, entonces eso es perfecto. ¡El ejército podrá con esos malditos bastardos franceses! Recuerda que somos los mejores de Europa, cupcake."_ Carmilla trató de quitarle hierro al tema. Sabía que si el ejército francés llegaba a Steyr, iban a estar perdidos. Aún no podían combatir la _Gran Peste _como para tener que lidiar también con una batalla.

_"__El problema no es ése, Carm…"_ Laura agarró la mano de Carmilla con fuerza.

_"__¿Cuál es el problema entonces?"_ La mercenaria estaba empezando a sentirse molestada por la actitud de su padre y ahora, la de la cortesana.

_"__El comandante Carlos ha oído de tus habilidades… y te quiere entre sus filas. Y también Karl Mack."_ Parecía que la voz de Laura se quebraba por momentos.

_"__¿Qué? ¿Mis habilidades para forjar el hierro? ¡Perry también es buena! Deberían contactar con…"_

_"__Para, Carmilla. Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando…" _

_"__Pero no puedo irme ahora…" _Carmilla miró intensamente a Laura, retirando la mano.

La asesina se escondió bajo las sábanas de su lecho mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro. No quería marcharse a una guerra que ya sabía que estaba perdida. Napoleón era el mejor estratega que había tenido el continente en la historia y el ejército ruso no había sido entrenado en las nuevas estrategias de guerra: creían que lo único necesario en una contienda era un buen puñado de hombres. Aquello angustiaba a Carmilla. Tampoco había luchado siguiendo órdenes: tan sólo era una asesina a sueldo. _"Hija, lo harás bien. Sólo tienes que penetrar en las tiendas de las tropas francesas cuando duerman y matar a su líder… El sigilo siempre ha sido tu fuerte, Carmilla."_ Recordaba las palabras tranquilizadoras de su padre pero era incapaz de verlo así. Abrió los ojos y agudizó el oído al escuchar un ruido. _"Carmilla, ¿estás ahí?"_ El susurro de Laura en la oscuridad de su habitación paralizó su corazón. Se levantó de un brinco y se acercó lentamente a la silueta de la cortesana.

En la oscuridad de la noche, podía adivinar su mirada. Posó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de la noble y con el pulgar de la otra mano, dibujaba lentamente su mejilla. Dejaba Steyr a la mañana siguiente y quería recordar a Laura mientras durara la guerra. Su dedo llegó a los labios de la cortesana. _"¿Qué haces?"_ Su voz sonaba entrecortada. Carmilla sintió que el corazón de su amiga latía desbocado. _"No me quiero ir sin antes haber hecho esto…"_ El rostro de la mercenaria se acercó al de la noble. Ambas podían sentir sus alientos, estaban como inmersas en un encantamiento. Carmilla recortó distancias y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros. Laura agachó la cabeza. _"¿Laura, estás bien?" _La cortesana levantó la cabeza y miró a la asesina. Los ojos de ambas estaban empañados en lágrimas. Carmilla sintió la mano de la noble acariciando la parte alta de su cintura y sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. La quería ya.

_"__No puedes dejar que te maten."_

La cortesana retrocedió unos pasos y dejó la habitación.


	2. La Nueva Tierra

**Capítulo 2.- La Nueva Tierra**

**Markland - América del Norte.**

**Baja Edad Media.**

La lámpara de aceite reflejaba débilmente el fuego del faro y una de las trompetas avisaba al Jolly Roger de que estaba llegando a tierra firme. La intensa niebla dificultaba la maniobra de zarpar en el puerto de Markland pero la dilatada experiencia del capitán Jones ayudó a ejecutarla en unos pocos minutos.

Todos los tripulantes se enfundaron en sus gruesas capas de pieles. Aquella era una de las noches más gélidas que habían conocido. El barco procedía del Norte de Europa pero aquello ya era el polo. Emma Swan fue la primera en pisar el suelo. Miró hacia arriba y no pudo ver nada: la espesa niebla y la intensa oscuridad impedían el paso de cualquier luz.

_"__Capitán Jones, ¿seguro que esto es Markland?"_ Era el primer viaje de la rubia y las dudas le asaltaban.

_"__Completamente. A unas pocas cuadras, empezaremos a ver las luces de la aldea. ¡Vamos, muchachos!"_

Los hombres cargaron con la mercancía que traían del Norte para abastecer a sus compatriotas de Markland. Capitán Jones estaba en lo cierto: en apenas veinte minutos, llegaron a la aldea. Las pálidas luces procedentes de las casas de piedra iluminaban débilmente la pequeña villa. La rubia se preguntó si todo el invierno iba a ser así. Se colocó el capuchón cuando comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve de la noche y se detuvo junto a los demás hombres. Capitán Jones carraspeó.

_"__Hombres, hoy nos alojaremos en la posada. Mañana cuando salga el sol, nos reuniremos con Graham y nos indicará cuáles serán nuestras nuevas casas. Os alojaréis con vuestras mujeres y vuestros hijos. ¡Haremos de esta villa un lugar próspero que perdure durante décadas!"_

La rubia tenía claro que ella no se iba a alojar en la posada. Desvió su mirada hacia una de las casas y sonrió al recordar las pocas cartas que se habían enviado. Se dirigió al Capitán Jones y le pidió permiso para poder marcharse.

Subió los dos escalones de piedra y llamó al portalón de madera. Una mujer morena apareció ante sus ojos. Emma esbozó una amplia sonrisa. "_Hola_". Su susurro apenas fue audible. La mujer la tomó de la mano y la llevó dentro de la pétrea cabaña.

El fuego iluminaba sus rostros. Emma retiró su capa, colocándola cuidadosamente sobre la silla de madera y se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre. Hacía años que no había recibido una carta de ella y aquello la preocupaba. Mary Margaret había sido una de las cinco familias que llegaron en la primera expedición de los hombres del Norte.

_"__Mamá… Te he echado mucho de menos."_

Su familia la dejó al cargo de la familia Jones con la esperanza de que tuviera una infancia lejos de toda aquella penuria.

_"__Mi pequeña… ¡Qué mayor estás!"_

Emma se sentó en la mesa de madera de álamo y su madre le sirvió una jarra de alcohol para que entrara en calor. Se alegró al saber que su hija por fin iba a vivir en Markland. Podría tener un par de manos más que la ayudaran ahora que la edad estaba comenzando a hacer mella en su cuerpo.

La rubia se moría de ganas de saberlo todo sobre aquel pueblo. Estaba excitada de comenzar una aventura nueva y de poder explorar nuevas tierras pero también tenía mucho miedo. Se bebió el alcohol de un trago y miró el rostro de su madre.

_"__¿Cómo están los Mills, mamá? La última carta no fue muy esperanzadora. Y hace ya unos años de aquello."_

_"__Su padre murió… Cora cogió a Zelena y a Regina y se las llevó con ella a vivir al bosque. Nunca más volvieron a Markland."_

_"__¿No fuisteis a buscarlos?" _Emma recordaba con muchísimo cariño a Zelena. Habían pasado tardes juntas enteras correteando por los callejones, jugando cerca de los fiordos y quería recuperar esa relación.

_"__Tu padre iba de vez en cuando para abastecerles con los alimentos que nos traían del Norte."_ Contestó su madre algo nerviosa. La rubia decidió dejar el tema de conversación; ya habría tiempo de indagar.

"_Creo que iré a dormir, madre. El viaje ha sido durísimo y estoy muy cansada… ¿Quieres que mañana te ayude a hacer algo?"_

_"__No te preocupes. Te vendrá bien coger el caballo e ir a explorar la Nueva Tierra. Tu padre regresará en la tarde y te explicará el trabajo que tenemos pendiente."_

Emma se despojó de sus ropas y se acostó en el lecho. Decidió que iba a ir a buscar a la familia Mills al día siguiente. Quería asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y de volver a ver a Zelena.


	3. En los bosques

Buenos días a todxs! (O tardes. O noches. ¿Dónde estáis?). Después de una semana de vacaciones a la bartola, volvemos con el fic. El de "Historias de cuando iba a la universidad" seguramente lo siga entre hoy y mañana también. Os lo debo. Gracias por los follows, favs y reviews y... ¡Seguid comentándome! Quiero saber todo lo que pasa por vuestras cabecitas! Ya sea bueno, malo o medio.

Un abrazo enorme!

**BeckettMills**: Zenkiu so much. A ver si te mola este capi también. Ya nos vamos adentrando un poquito más en la historia. Espero volver a escuchar tu opinión :D

**Love Girl**: Aquí tienes la continuación. A ver si te mola... ¡Espero tu opinión! 3

**Franchiulla**: a ver si opinas lo mismo de éste :P. Que esto de escribir en el trabajo... mmm. Es motivante, jajajajajaja.

**GiselleHlv**: Mi querida Alexandra, a ver si te sigue molando 3 Me cuentas por Fb o por aquí a ver qué te parece =P Espero ansiosa tu opinión!

**MariaSky**: more active? Are you sure, my dearest Mary? Mira que... hago un censored ya mismo. AQUÍ Y AHORA.

**Capítulo 3. En los bosques.**

Aquella noche no había parado de nevar ni un solo momento. Era tal la nevada, que nadie podía entrar y salir de las casas a no ser que subieran hasta el tejado y saltaran. Emma estaba empezando a sentirse angustiada. ¿Cómo no podían haber previsto aquello? La rubia se enfundó en sus pieles y miró a través de la ventana. Los copos seguían cayendo.

Pensó en Zelena. Quería haberla visto esa misma tarde pero la conversación con su padre se alargó. Habían estado hablando de las nuevas edificaciones y el mercado que iban a levantar ese mismo verano y se había entusiasmado. Jamás pensó que le iba a gustar tanto construir una ciudad desde cero. ¿Iría la familia Mills al mercado? ¿Podría verlas en la nueva posada? La nostalgia comenzó a invadirla.

Recordó su tierra. Los frondosos bosques, los fiordos, el río que corría al lado de su pueblo, las enormes casas de madera, los ciervos y los perros... Se sentía contenta de explorar nuevos continentes pero también extrañaba su pueblo; su hogar. Decidió que cuando hubieran construido la ciudad, se llevaría a la familia Mills consigo de vuelta a casa.

Su madre irrumpió en la habitación. Se acercó a Emma y acarició su extensa melena rubia. "_Tu padre ha dicho que mañana mejorará el tiempo. Podrás ir a ver a Zelena después de que te presente a sus hombres."_

La nórdica asintió levemente con la cabeza, esbozando una minúscula sonrisa. "_Deberíamos ir a dormir, madre._" Las dos mujeres se despidieron con un abrazo y se metieron en sus respectivos lechos, tratando de que las frazadas pudieran abrigarlas ante el inmenso frío que sentían.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Todos estaban esperando en la plazuela para conocer a la hija de David Nolan. Sus padres siempre les habían hablado bien de la pequeña rubia a la que habían dejado en la Vieja Tierra para poblar el norte de América y poder darle una vida mejor. "_Chicos. Ésta es Emma_". Todos la saludaron entre vítores y aplausos, blandiendo sus espadas y cervezas. Sin duda, aquello era motivo de celebración.

Su padre continuó hablando. "_Nos va a ayudar a levantar el mercado y las nuevas moradas_". Emma ya no escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo. Se limitó a observar los rostros de la nueva gente con la que iba a trabajar. Recordó a los Siete Enanos, quienes eran los herreros, constructores, forjadores... más eficientes de todo el Norte de Europa. Allí estaban, en primera línea. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al rememorar cómo la habían cuidado cuando era una pequeña criatura traviesa. También estaba el carpintero August y el guerrero Graham. ¡Cómo habían crecido!

Vio a Granny, a quien sentía como a su abuela, y a Ruby, quien se había convertido en cocinera. A Ingrid, quien había sido su maestra de runas. Los vio a todos y se sintió como en casa.

Cuando hubieron terminado las presentaciones y los reencuentros, Emma se subió al caballo de su padre y se adentró en la espesura de los bosques de Markland. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver a las Mills.

Cabalgó durante horas y cuando creyó que ya no había esperanza; encontró lo que parecía una vieja cabaña entre los árboles y la nieve. Bajó del corcel y se encaminó hacia allá. Decidió dar un rodeo y en una de las ventanas la vio.

Era Regina.

Sonrió dulcemente y se sorprendió al verla tan atractiva. Tocó el cristal con los nudillos y la morena se volteó. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Corrió a la puerta y la abrió. Se detuvo unos segundos antes de abalanzarse a Emma. La rubia comenzó a reír. "_Espero que Zelena también me salude así..._". Regina rió también. No sabía por qué pero se sentía más aliviada de ver a alguien del Norte allí en los bosques de Markland. Pronto recordó que Emma se sentía más unida a Zelena y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su estómago. Retrocedió unos pasos y miró los ojos de la rubia.

"_¿Qué haces aquí, Emma?_"

"_Tenía que encontraros... Quería volver a veros... Volver a ver a Zelena._"

"_Zelena está con nuestra madre. Aún no han llegado pero... puedes pasar. Si quieres._"

"_Claro que quiero, Regina..._"

La morena tomó impulsivamente la mano de Emma y la adentró en la cabaña. Se sentaron en uno de los lechos y observaron que comenzaba a nevar otra vez. Regina se perdió en la mirada de Emma y la rubia era incapaz de apartarla.

"_¿Por qué no estáis en Markland como los demás? ¿Por qué un bosque?_"

La voz de Emma sonaba aterciopelada. Cuánto la había echado de menos. Regina recordó sus tiempos en la Vieja Tierra y sintió dolor. Ella siempre había sido la tercera en discordia y nunca había sentido el cariño y el afecto de Emma. La rubia sólo tenía ojos para su hermana. Los celos comenzaron a aflorar en sus venas otra vez. _Como en los viejos tiempos,_ pensó.

"_¿Es que no lo ves?_" Exclamó una Regina algo más alterada. Emma no entendió si aquel reproche iba por su pregunta o era un doble sentido que aún no terminaba de averiguar. La morena se sintió algo más furiosa consigo misma al ver que la nórdica recién llegada no se daba cuenta. "_Los nativos nos odian, Emma. No queremos estar en una colonia que posiblemente sea masacrada muy pronto._"

La rubia se asustó. Tenía razón. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Era un movimiento bastante inteligente por parte de los Mills. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpe y la voz de un niño pequeño. Entornó sus ojos al máximo cuando apareció un crío de tres o cuatro años correteando a los brazos de Regina. ¿Habría tenido Cora otro hijo con otro hombre? No le cabía en la cabeza.

"_Vaya, no sabía que Cora había tenido otro hijo... Pensé que tu padre..._"

Emma no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la noticia. La morena agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzada y sin saber qué decir.

"_Tranquila, Emma. No pasa nada. Y no es el hijo de mi madre..._".

"_¿Es tuyo...?_"

"_Sí. Yo no quise pero ya ves lo que le importa mi opinión a un nativo."_

Regina soltó una risa triste mientras cogía a Henry entre sus brazos para que se quedara dormido.


End file.
